Village Hidden in the Wood
by MadIronic
Summary: Its a four book serries and i hope u can follow to the end


**Village Hidden in the Wood**

L. U.

This story was meant for you and a friend. Mainly you though. The "It's" are when it's your point of view. Although it's supposed to be my friend and me, pretend it's you.

When the righting is _italicized,_ it is someone's thoughts. When it is **bolded,** it is telepathy. When it's in "these things" it's talking.

Name 

Liz Unamaka

Hair Color

Strawberry Blonde. Shoulder length and always down. Blue streaks and layered.

Eye Color

Royal Blue

Height

4'10"

Weight

Who cares estimate it out.

Village

Hidden in the Wood – made it up and it's awesome

Skills

I can do all three jutsu perfectly. (Gen-Tai-Nin) I can "become one" with trees and materialize kunai out of nowhere. I can also telepathically communicate with my best friends at any time. Growing Plants too.

Special Skills

Wind control, forbidden kage bunshin no jutsu.

Clothes

Blue sleeveless shirt, black shorts, brown sleeveless coat (knee length) a couple of bandages and Akatsuki shoes that go shin high(change height through out series)

Name 

Nicole Yomonoko

Hair Color

Bright Red in a ponytail with black streaks(changes through out story see pics)

Eye Color

Icy Blue

Height

4'10"

Weight

Who cares estimate it out.

Village

Hidden in the Wood – made it up and it's awesome

Skills

I can do all three jutsu perfectly. (Gen-Tai-Nin) I can "become one" with trees and materialize kunai out of nowhere. I can also telepathically communicate with my best friends at any time. Growing Plants too.

Special skills

Water Control, mind control

Clothes

Icy blue sleeveless shirt with white shorts and blue and yellow arm socks. Red high top converse that stay through the whole series.

**Chapter 1** **Whoa we're Awesome**

Liz's POV

We were walking with our heads held high and our hands in our pockets. **What shall we do today…Nicole…Nicole, wooohooo wake up!** I yelled at her while waving a hand in front of her face. She was daydreaming again and I waved a hand in front of her face. "Huh. Sorry I was thinking of that dream again." She said. "Well it's just a dream. Come on, I'm bored and we need to think of something to do. I walked right through a tree in my path not stopping to wait for Nicole who stopped to fix her shoe. "So, Liz lets make camp here." I stopped and turned around setting down my packbag. "O.K. but you get the fire wood this time." I said taking out the tent. "Whatever." She leaped into the trees and came back with a bunch of dry wood and a lot of rocks. She made the fire and disappeared into the trees again. **I'm going to go get some fruit. **She said. **But can't you just make it here? **I asked. **No, give me a break, I'm tired and the soils not right, I'm not that advanced. **She laughed. **Get some water too.** I called after her. I finished the tent and set up the blankets. Then I decided to scan the perimeter of camp. _All clear._ "Hey I just grew that!!" I herd Nicole scream. _Oh boy!_ I ran toward the scream and saw Nicole yelling her head off at some guy who was holding an apple. "What's going on here?" I asked picking up the empty fruit basket and empty water canteen. "This idiotic moron just took the fruit I just grew. You know, it took me awhile to grow that!" "It doesn't, I mean, aaaaaaaaaaaarg! Nature doesn't belong to you!" And with that he reached for a kunai. But by the time he turned back around, Nicole and I had already materialized Kunais. "Whoh, that was, so fast." He said dumbfoundedly. "Naaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuutooooooooooo!" a voice called out. The boy grinned and waved a hand. "Later." He said before disappearing into the trees. **Uh…what was that all about? **I asked tossing the canteen to Nicole. She filled it up and placed it down. **I don't know but you're helping me with food now.** "Fine." I laughed and began to work with Nicole. After dinner we headed for bed. The next morning there was still some smoke coming from the extinguished fire. But that wasn't the only smoke. **Nicole, Nicole wake up, we've got company. **She came out of the tent. "What?" she wined. "Look." I pointed to the smoke rising above the trees. She sniffed the air. "Well it's not live wood anyway." "Come on!" I disappeared into a tree and zoomed off with Nicole close behind. **Uh… yea, what about camp?** She asked pointing behind her. **We'll be back.** We reached the site where the smoke was coming from moments later. It was a camp site with four different tents circling a fire. One tent was closed and another had a girl inside. The girl in the tent was rolling up her sleeping bag. The kid that Nicole met was sitting outside his tent p[laying with a Kunai. Another boy just came into camp with a basket of fish and nuts. He stuck the fish on sticks and set them to cook. **Ooh, he's cute.** Nicole rolled her eyes. **I like his hair, it reminds me of a porky-pine, but I still think he's a butt. **I laughed and stared at the three kids. The porky-pine haired boy walked over to Nicole's tree and sat down, leaning against it. **Eww!!** Nicole yelled and she zoomed to another tree. **They don't look dangerous, then again they look our age and, neither do we. **I laughed. **Hm, I don't care; I'm going to hit the kid that took my apple.** Nicole said and with that, Nicole materialized a kunai and threw it at the kid. He got pinned to the tree on his left. "Ahhh, what the hell?" He yelled. With an evil smile on her face, Nicole threw another kunai. _Now she's going too far._ I threw a kunai and they clashed in front of the boy and dropped to the floor. "Who's attacking us?" The girl yelled coming out of he tent. Now both the girl and porky-pine haired boy were on their feet. "Who the hell is attacking me, get me down, Kakashi!" The boy yelled. The closed tent opened and a man came out. Nicole stomped out of her tree, and stopped in front of the boy. "You are nuts, I was this close to killing him, and don't give me that look!" Nicole yelled. The four people just stared at her dumbfounded because to them, she was talking to thin air. I sighed and walked out of the tree. "Nicole you went too far. He took you apple, big deal, that doesn't mean its killing time." I said calmly with my arms crossed. Nicole took a deep breath and calmed herself down, pouting. There was a bit of an awkward silence when the kid yelled out,"Hey, still stuck to the tree here!" Sighing again, we faced the boy and the kunai disappeared. "Whoh how did you do that?" The boy asked. I leaned against a tree and said," We're from the village hidden in the wood, that's how." "Never herd of it." The girl said. "What can you two do? The porky-pine haired boy asked. "Well we both can materialize and dematerialize Kunais." Nicole said. "How?" The Girl asked. "I don't know. We just can. Besides, what kinda ninja asks a stranger so many questions?" Nicole said. "What kind of ninja would answer them all?" The porky-pined haired kid said. "Touché." She replied. "Also, we can 'become one with' anything wood, mainly trees." I explained. "If I tried that I'd get splinters." The tall man said. "Right, we can also control plants. Like the apple that kid took, Nicole made that." The boy took two steps back. "Well I'm sorry for that. I'm Haruno Sakura." The girl said, I shook her hand and then Nicole did too. "Hello I'm Hatake Kakashi." The tall man said and we shook hands. "Uchiha Sasuke." The porky-pine haired boy said but offered no hand so we skipped him. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZAMAKI, REMEMBER IT!" The blonde boy yelled. "Uh, ok" We pounded fists. "Cool I'm Unamaka Liz and this is..." I looked over at Nicole and waited for her to introduce her self. She was thinking, shrugged and a big grin crossed her face. "MY NAME IS YOMONOKO NICOLE, REMEMBER IT!" She yelled making fun of Naruto. Nicole and I laughed hysterically. The others weren't laughing and Naruto looked a little mad and confused at the same time. "So, you guys genin." Kakashi asked. "No, we're actually jounins from our village." Nicole answered. "WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "How are you jounins, your our age?" Sakura asked. "I guess we're just more advanced than you." I said. _That would mean they're just as good as Kakashi sensei, or maybe even better. _Sakura thought. _Impressive._ Sasuke thought and smirked. "Yes we are as good as or better than Kakashi." Nicole said. "And yes we are pretty impressive aren't we. Thanks Sasuke." I commented. They looked stunned. "Oh yea we can read minds and talk telepathically. But the telepathy thing, just us two. So we can't talk with you, only our selves." Nicole explained. Naruto began to jump up and down. "Cool can you teach me?" He asked. "No." I said. He stopped jumping and began to pout. "YOU IDIOT WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?" Sakura yelled and hit him over the head. Naruto fell to the ground and rubbed his head. "So what are you doing out hear? I can see you guys are from the hidden leaf." I asked walking over to Nicole's side. "And what are you guys. We can tell Kakashi is the sensei, right on, but you three? Genin or Chuunin?" Nicole asked. "We're genin." Sasuke said coolly, she started to laugh and then quickly stopped. "Sorry." "Well we're out here because we just finished a mission and we're headed back to the village. Why are you out here?" Sakura asked. "We like to travel. We've been to the hidden Rain, Snow, mist and sand. We're chuunin in all four. We're just talented like that. Our next village is the Leaf. Then we're going to go to all the countries. The villages we're going to visit are the Cloud Grass, Rock, Star, Shadow, Light, Cloud, Haze, Heat Haze, Thunder, Grass, Sound and Waterfall." I said. "I've never herd of half those villages." Sakura said. "We'll see you." We turned to leave. "Wait, do you guys want to travel with us?" I looked at Nicole. She shrugged and smiled. "Shur lets go. Oh, wait the camp. Um go thata-way and meet us at our camp. Then we can all travel to the Village together."

**Chapter 2**

**More to meet**

We walked into the village and started looking at all the people. "Sasuke-kun!" A girl came running up to our group screaming. She threw her arms around Sasuke. "I haven't seen you lately. How are you?" She asked, Sasuke, however, was not so happy to see her. He actually looked really aggravated. "I'll see you later" Kakashi said and he disappeared. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, and you are?" "Uh Liz Unamaka." "Pleasure" she said. "And I'm Nicole Yomonoko." Ino smiled and let go of Sasuke. "Let me tell you a few rules around here. One Sasuke is mine." She put up a finger. **Ooh, a finger, what is she going to do, poke us to death. What a surprise.** Nicole laughed. "Two, is stay away from him." "Not at it again Ino." Two boys walked up to us and one was eating chips.** I like skinny boy's hair. **Nicole thought. "Hi I'm Shikamaru Nara and this Chouji Akimichi." "Hi." We said and repeated our names. "Cool everyone's here." A boy with a dog sitting on his head said. He walked up closely followed by a girl and another boy. "Too many people at once!" I screamed and did an anime fall. Nicole slapped a hand to her head. "Hi I'm Nicole Yomonoko and the spaz is Liz Unamaka." She shook everyone's hands. "I'm getting tired of introducing our selves." I said getting up. "I'm Kiba and this is Akumaru." "Bark." ('Sup) The girl began to poke her fingers together. "Um, I'm Hinata Huuyga." "Shino Abarame." The other boy said. We talked for a few seconds and decided to go get lunch at the ramen bar. "So Where are you guys from?" A voice called. I turned to see three more kids coming this way. "My name is Rock Lee." He said. **Eww his hair, those eyebrows. He needs a make-over.** Nicole said. "I'm Neji Huuyga." "I'm Ten-Ten" "Nice to meet all of you, I guess." We repeated our names while Naruto engulfed his eighth bowl of ramen. Ino and Sakura were sending each other death glares on opposite sides of Sasuke. Nicole was laughing at all of them. "I'm going to go explore." I announced. "Hey wait I'll go with you." Naruto said and he left his five bowls of ramen on the counter. We were walking past a flour shop when three people from the sand village walked by. I froze. _I know one of those people_. "Gaara?" I didn't turn around but could tell they stopped to for the foot steps stopped. "Liz?" He asked. I turned around. "You better believe it." I said. Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _Where have I herd that line before. _He thought. Gaara and the two fallowing him turned around. "Hm, it is you. Long time no see. Where's Nicole?" He asked. "She's hanging at a ramen bar." "Well I can see you've gotten stronger." Gaara said and I just smiled and shrugged. "Wait, you know Gaara?" Naruto burst out in amazement. "Yea, when we traveled to the sand we met him there because he was assigned to 'watch us' while we were in the village." I explained. "Yea but do you know us?" The other guy said. I raised a brow and shook my head. "Nope, do you know me?" "Not a clue." The guy said. The girl shook her head and sighed. "Where's Tundra and Nero?" Gaara asked. "They're sending our daily letters to home. They should be back soon." "Who's that?" Naruto asked. "Tundra is my snowy white falcon and Nero is Nicole's jet black hawk." I explained. "So where's the loud mouth and space cadet?" Gaara asked. "If you mean Kelsey Yamazaki and Donna Kojima, there not here. Kelsey's in the wave country with Nicole's cousin Haku. Donna is in the snow village meeting with the kage for Star village business." He nodded and then there was a little bit of silence. "Oh, I'm Liz Unamaka, my friend is Nicole Yomonoko." I held out my hand to the other guy and girl and they shook it. "I'm Gaara's older brother Kankuro and that's my older sister Temari." We talked a little bit more and then naruto and I continued walking. Naruto bumped a guy walking by and then started a scene. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NUMB-NUTS!" He yelled. "You better watch it kid. Or you'll get hurt idiot." The man said. He looked a little drunk and very mad. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LIMP-NOODLE!" Naruto Yelled. _Idiot._ The man turned around and threw a punch at naruto then took out a knife and slit across Naruto's stomach. _What? Why didn't he move?_ I materialized a kunai and ran in front of Naruto before the man could throw another blow. Holding out my kunai the man stopped. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" He went to throw a punch but I ducked, knocked him off his feet and kicked him over the fence that was on my left. "Apparently you would." I said and turned to Naruto. He was passed out and bleeding a great deal from his slashed stomach. I picked him up and swung him onto my back as gently as possible. I began to run back toward the ramen shop, hoping that they were still there. I could feel the blood seeping through both my coat and shirt onto my skin. A bird flew in front of me and landed on a bench on my right. "Tundra! Man am I glad to see you. Go get Nicole." I grabbed the letters from her beak with my mouth and she flew off. I started to run again. **Nicole I need you. Bring someone with you, Naruto needs a hospital.** I thought. **What happened?** She asked. I rounded a corner and shifted Naruto a little. A kid started laughing at us so I hissed and he ran behind his mom. **I'll explain when you get here. Tundra will lead you to me.** _Uhk, I'm covered in blood._** Here she is we'll be right there.** They soon arrived and we followed Sakura to the nearest hospital. All the while I explained to everyone what happened. I also told Nicole on how Gaara was here. I tripped and Naruto went flying. I blew air under him to keep him levitated and when I ran under him, he dropped back onto my back. "How'd you do that?" Sasuke asked. "I have power over air. Nicole has power over water." He suddenly looked glum. "Water and air? Do you know Haku?" He asked. "Nicole's cousin, why?" "No reason." We reached the hospital and Naruto went into the ER. The doctor tested our blood samples because Naruto needed blood and quick. He lost too much to make his own. The doctor came back looking a little aggravated. "Liz." He said and Nicole and I went up to him. The room grew extremely quiet. "Why didn't you tell me you were Naruto's cousin? That would have saved me a whole lot of trouble." "No really, what?" I said. "You're kidding, right? I'm expected to believe you didn't know you were Naruto's Cousin?" He asked and I nodded. "Right like Ino and Sasuke didn't know that they were Nicole's cousins." He said. "WHAT? I CAN'T BE RELATED TO HER!" Nicole yelled. Tundra, who was sitting on Nicole's shoulder, screeched at the sudden outburst and flew over to Gaara's gourd. "Whoh, I'm related to you? There must be some mistake, I mean; Lee has a better fashion sense then her." Ino said smirking. Lee crossed his arms and the room started to laugh a little. Nicole began to crack her knuckles. **Keep your cool Nicole, you're in a hospital.** She then took a deep breath. "Ino, can I talk to you for a second, _out_ side?" Nicole asked and led the way out the door. I saw Kiba and Lee snickering and they rushed out with Kankuro right behind them. "We can't use your blood but if you told me we could have gotten that out of the way. Oh well, you didn't know. You have blood type A, he has B, and so we can't use you." The doctor said. "But we are short in stock on Type A so we will still need some of your blood." I nodded and shuddered at the thought of needles. I nodded and followed him to a room with Sakura, Chouji, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Temari. Every one already returned in the hall when I staggered back in. I was very light headed and headed for a seat. I looked at Sasuke for a moment and felt even more lightheaded then before. Gaara seem to notice and as I walked by, nudged me causing me to fall into a chair. But it took me a while before I actually registered where I was sitting. "Gaara!" I yelled and he just shrugged, walked away and said, "Wasn't me." I then wondered what Sasuke was thinking so I read his mind. _Let's see how long it takes her to notice where she is._ He thought. _Huh? Where I-I'm in a hospital what is he, what, is this a trick question?_ Temari, Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru and Neji were giggling and smirking. "What!" I asked, getting a few shushes from passing nurses. Temari pointed down while she covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. I looked down and sow two legs underneath me, I looked round. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Sasuke smirking at me and I said, "Sorry Sasuke." I was sitting in his lap, he helped me off and I staggered over to Gaara, sending him a death glare. He had a satisfied smile. Everyone who went outside to see the fight came in laughing. Ino's hair was down and all dirty. She had a black eye and Nicole was looking satisfied. They sat down when the doctor came in. "He's awake. You may see him now if you want. Please, five at time, if you will." So Nicole, Shikamaru. Sasuke, Sakura and I went in first. "Hey guess what Naruto Ino and I are cousins and Liz is your cousin." "That's great, wait what!" He yelled sitting up. "Nice to know he hasn't lost his stamina." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked stunned and very happy. "Hm. So I do have family left." He said smiling at me and I smiled back. "Oh yea, our letters." We opened them. "Mom says hi and dad says…shut up Nicole." She started to laugh. "Mom says be careful and my dad says keep 'libet out of trouble." She was still laughing. "Who's 'libet?" Naruto asked. I pointed to me and he nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Heads up a Hawk is flying this way." Shika warned we all turned and saw a hawk flying this way. Tundra hopped to Naruto's bed and sat there. The hawk hit the window and dropped. "Nero you nut." Nicole said opening the window. He flew in and settled him self next to Tundra and fell asleep, Nicole took the letters. "One's from Kelsey and the others from Donna." "I'll open Kelsey's." I said and took the letter. I stopped to stare at the faces of everyone in the room. Then I noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking very well. "Sasuke, you alright?" Everyone looked around at him. "Um, yea, stomach cramp." He left the room and I tilted my head to the side. _Hm, oh well._ I opened the letter and started to read it. "Kelsey is a jounin and she got an orange tabby cat named Flicker." I announced. "Yea, Donna too. Well the jounin part anyway. She has an Akita puppy. She named it Dakotta." "Awwww." Sakura and I said in unison. I finished reading the letter and passed. I looked up at Nicole with and open mouth. "What's the bad news?" Nicole said grabbing the letter. "I'm so sorry Nicole." I went over to her and hugged her. She started to tear when she crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor. She stormed into the hall going from sad to mad in almost a second. "Nicole?" Sakura called after her. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "You guys killed her cousin Haku and her friend Zabuza."

**Chapter 3**

**Mood Swings**

Nicole's POV

I stormed out of the room. _I can't believe this._ I saw Sasuke and smacked across the face. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" "I thought you had a cramp." I snapped and smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey! Why are you attacking me?" He stood up. "Cause, I don't know where Kakashi is, Naruto's in a hospital bed and Sakura won't survive long enough for me to take all my anger and frustration out on. I'll give you 5 seconds to run." He took off, me close on his heels. We ran around the hospital 4 times. I was just about to catch him when…

Shikamaru's POV

…Kakashi appeared behind them and grabbed the collars of their shirts. He held them apart at arms length and we all sighed from the window. _How troublesome. But cute at the same time, but what a pain. Uhk._ Naruto stayed in the hospital and every one went home. The girls got a hotel room and Nicole went strait to sleep according to Liz. But since she was still covered in blood, Liz took a shower first then went to bed.

Nicole's POV

_I ran through the hotel passing everyone I knew on the way. I opened the door to another room. Inside Sasuke was killing Haku, my parents, Liz and me. But I'm standing over here, how is that possible. I started to yell something at him. He said well by cousin and went to stab me so I yelled stop…_

Liz's POV

I woke up at 7:00. _Today we're taking that test. _I went to Nicole's bed and gently shook her. **Wake up. We have a test to take today. And, man that was some dream you had last night. **She opened her eyes and got out of bed slowly. 'You Ok?" I asked and eyed her carefully. "Yea, bad dream…I'm going to take a shower." She said and left the room. I packed my packbag for the day and then packed Nicole's. When Nicole was ready we went down to the lobby and grabbed breakfast. Shikamaru was our guide for the day and we walked with him. "What's with the backpacks?" He asked. "They're not backpacks, they're packbags. Our village kage created them, only the jounins have them. They can store anything and everything of all shapes ad sizes. Look." I stopped and opened the bag. "You use your chakura to summon what you want to the top. Like so." I reached in and pulled out a large fan like Temari's except mine was blue with black moons. It's like my souvenir from the sand. Shikamaru just raised his eyebrow. "The real trick is figuring out how to get the really big stuff through the mouth. It also never gets heavier than when you first get it." Nicole laughed, and we continued walking. **Do you like him Nicole? **I asked. **I like his hair.** She responded. **That's not what I asked you and you know it.** I coughed.** Yes I guess I do, why is that obvious?** She said quickly.** No, you just seem to be in a better mood since we met up with Shikamaru.** We took our test and all the while Shika waited outside. We both passed, no surprise. "What teams will you like to join?" Iruka-sensei asked. He was standing next to the Hokage. "I'll join the famous kakashi team." I said excitedly. **I can annoy my cousin and spend time with Sasuke. Kakashi should be fun to annoy to.** I thought. **You know I can hear you**. Nicole laughed. **Oops…Damn it.** She laughed. "I'll go with team 10." She said. "Very well." The Hokage said and Iruka handed us our headbands. We put them on. "Welcome to Konoha. The chuunin exams are in 2 weeks, I trust you will pass with flying colors." "Thanks." We said and left for training. Nicole and Shikamaru went one way while I headed for the other. I found Kakashi reading his book. I grabbed the book and ran._ Hehe, he'll never catch-ah shit._ He was running right behind me. I ran faster and found team 7 waiting. They all stood and came to the clearing. "Here guys" I passed Naruto the book and stopped short. I turned and Kakashi was standing there looking angry. "The eye doesn't scare me, and wow your on time." "Where's my book?" Kakashi said. I pointed at Naruto, smiling innocently. Kakashi took the book from Naruto and sent a death glare at me. He fixed his forehead protector so it covered hi eye again and put his book away. "Ok, combat. Sasuke pick your opponent." He said. "Liz." "Why me?" "Yea why her?" Sakura and Naruto asked. "Cause if she's jounin level, and I beat her, I'll definitely pass the chuunin exam. Not that I can't beat it now." He said. Everyone but I and he sat down. We took our stance. "Go." Kakashi said. I immediately appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him in his knee. He dropped, and Naruto laughed. Yea I know what your thinking, how childish, but hey it's affective. "What was that?" naruto yelled. Sasuke threw a couple of shurukins and I immediately took out my umbrella and repelled all of them. "Cool huh? This umbrella, when at proper speed, can repel Kunais and shurukins." Sasuke got up and ran at me. I put the umbrella away and took out two Chinese stars. I threw it at him. One caught his cheek and the other got stuck in a tree. _Damn it. Well I guess that's good, I'm not trying to kill him. _I materialized two kunais and pinned him to a tree. I jumped to the air and did a few hand signs. The wind around that tree, stripped it of its bark and leaves. Sasuke was still stuck and now had a few more cuts. In the confusion, I disappeared and reappeared with a kunai at Sasuke's throat. "I win." I said. The kunais dematerialized. It was Naruto and Sakura's turn. While they were fighting I created a plant. "Stay still." I told Sasuke as I squeezed the leaf and flower mixture over his cheek. It started to puss and steam. "Ow, what are you doing?" He went to go wipe it off but I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch that. It's a mixture Nicole created. She created it while we practiced with those stars. She created it, because they have poison in the edges. She made it when I cut myself accidentally. She probably saved my life that day." I explained as I taped a gauze pad to the cut. It was pretty deep but it wasn't that wide. "Oh don't worry about not beating me. You did really well and you'll definitely do great in the exam." "Nice sportsmen ship Liz" Kakashi said smiling…I think. "So, will I live?" He asked. "Yea I think so. But you might loose a limb or two. That's a side effect on guys. Sasuke froze and starred at me. "Seriously?" "No I was just kidding." He sighed in relief. "So how do you get the stuff from you pack so quickly if there's so much stuff in there?" Kakashi asked not taken his eye off the match. "I use my chakura to act as a magnet. We focus on an image and it zooms to the mouth." "Can a person go in there?" "Yes I actually snuck Nicole into a 14 or older club with it. She was still 13. That was actually not that long ago. It's really useful for undercover missions and assassinations." I laughed. "You've been on s-rank missions before?" Kakashi asked. "Yea but it was completely by accident." Sasuke shook his head and watched the match. "Tie." Kakashi called out. "I have thought of who's training you for the chuunin exam. Well, Liz doesn't need it. Uh … I forgot I'll tell the rest of yours after the preliminaries." The rest looked puzzled and annoyed. Later on Nicole and I were going to sleep. "Hey Nicole, you awake?" "Yea man, you?" she mumbled. "Yup." I responded. "What's up?" "I was just thinking how nice it was here." Nicole sighed in discus. "No Liz we're not staying here permanently. Go to sleep." So I did.

Liz, wake up. L, Diz, come on! I had that dream again but this time there was a scary part I can't describe." I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I stared at the clock, _six am. _"So…are you going to tell me what happened that you can remember or can I go back to sleep for another hour before I have to wake up to go to practice?" "It's still fuzzy. But it's getting clearer." "Uhk I might as well get up now." I took a shower. "I'm going to go meet Shikamaru and Chouji for breakfast. Wanna come with?" Nicole asked grabbing her bag. "No thanks." She shrugged and left. I basically sat and read while I waited, it became 8:30. _Huh, I should go to practice now_. So I left. I got there right before Kakashi did. "Ok, Liz, take over for me I have some business to attend to." And with that he left. "Uh, ok." I said. "Well what do we do today?" Sakura asked. I thought for a moment. "Well we can play capture the flag." I suggested. "Play what?" Sasuke asked. "Capture the Flag. It's supposed to be a game but it should help on strategy, stealth and teamwork. Lets go-oh my god!" I started jumping up and down, flailing my arms like a kid on Christmas or something. "Lissa, Alex, I completely forgot to find you!" I ran to the two of them and they were running towards me. We hugged and sighed. "O-M-G have you seen Nicole yet?" "No we haven't." Lissa responded. Alex looked passed me with a weird face. "So who are those guys?" I smiled. "This is my new team, team 7. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Our sensei is away right now. Dudes these are my friends Lissa and Alex. They're oracles. Alex is Kiba's cousin. Lissa is cousins with some guy named Kisame and is Shikamaru's sister." I said while walking back over to the group with them. "What's an oracle?" Naruto asked. "Naruto you moron, an oracle is when you see the future randomly." Sasuke told him. "Wouldn't that be a psychic?" He asked. "That's when you control visions." Sakura mumbled. "Yea and when we get them we just have to blurt them out and we can't lie." Lissa said. Yea I see the good stuff and Lissa sees the bad stuff." Alex said. "Oh speaking of bad news, you're going to so fall in a ditch in exactly…10 seconds." Lissa said pointing to Naruto. Naruto turned around and started walking away. He walked around a tree and into a ditch. "Told you!" Lissa said. "I'm stuck!" yelled Naruto. "I'll get him out." I said and slumped over to the hole. I looked down. "You ok?" "Yea get me out of here, it's too deep and too narrow!" He called out. "Here, hold on." I stuck my hand in the ground and a tree zoomed out of the hole. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "He's going to fall out of the tree in 5 seconds. Lissa said and shur enough, Naruto fell out of the tree. "Cool." Sasuke said. "Ok, me and Naruto against Sakura and Sasuke. Sorry guys, I'll catch up with you guys later. We have training, bye." The two of them left with a wave and a "Bye Lizzy!" Lissa's on the sand team…and, Alex's team is Gai sensei's, I think his name was." I explained then continued to explain capture the flag. I hid our black flag while they hid their blue one. "Go!" I yelled and we disappeared into the trees. "Ok Naruto, you retrieve their flag, I'll guard ours, deal?" I said after we stopped. "Got it." He said and he set off for the flag. I hid in the tree I stuck the flag in and I waited. Sasuke was here in no less than 5 minutes. I grabbed the flag and got ready to pull. _No ones here. Hm…. _Sasuke thought. _That's what I want you to think Sasuke, that's right keep on your toes because I have the ultimate advantage._ He opened his Sharigan and looked around. _That won't work with me. The byakugan is probably the only one that could find me. And even with that it's hard to detect this jutsu._ He grabbed the flag cautiously and tugged it. It was stuck and I held it in place. Then he stopped. He took out a kunai and stuck it into the tree._ Ow, damn, my shoulder. How'd he know…oh duh I told him I could hide in trees? Damn that was stupid._ He then withdrew his kunai and threw it at the trunk of the tree._ Shit my ankle_. This time he left the kunai there and pulled out the flag. _Damn it, I let my guard down and got careless._ He began to run with it, I materialized a kunai and pinned the flag to the tree Sasuke was just passing. The flag went strait into the tree, "Man I cant' reach the flag in the tree." Sasuke said. I feel out of the tree and ripped the kunai out of my ankle. "Damn you Sasuke." I staggered to the tree I fell out of and pulled out 2 shurukins. They just missed. "Arg." I said. Sasuke finally got the flag by destroying the tree and took off. I ran after him slowing down with every step. We reached the clearing at the same exact time as Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke crossed the line and yelled in unison, "We win!" I collapsed on the ground. "Good job guys." I panted as Tundra appeared and flew to my knee. She was hunting and saw me so came down. "Hey baby. You have a nice breakfast?" She cooed. Sakura sat next to me. "What happened?" I looked at her; she was a bit dirty but wasn't injured. _Well at least she took this a little seriously._ "Sasuke stabbed me." I simply stated. "Well I can't heal this with a plant only clean it." I took out a bandage. "Someone help me." Sakura went white. "Uh I have to go to the bathroom." And with that she ran. We all just stared for a moment with our heads tilted. "Hey here's an idea." Naruto said. "That's a first." Sasuke muttered. "Erg, why don't you get him to help, after all he did give you that injury." Naruto said walking away. "Come Tundra." He called and she flew to his shoulder. Sasuke knelt next to me and took the bandage. "What do you want me to do?" He asked kind of annoyed. I grew a plant, squeezed it on my ankle and shoulder then blew wind onto them both. "Does it sting?" He asked. "A little. Can you rap the bandage around my shoulder, I can do my ankle." He bandaged my shoulder and then did my ankle. "I said…" "I know, but I already had the roll." He said throwing it to me. "Thanks, I guess. Hey you wanna help me her." He picked up the pack and started to walk. "I meant help me up." I yelled. "I know I was just kidding." He came back and helped me up but didn't give me back my pack bag. So, I just ignored it and limped next to Sasuke. "Wanna get lunch?" He asked "yea sure but you know I can carry my own packbag, oh and you're buying." "I know. You know, its surprisingly light and good thing it's not pink, I'd have to burn it." He smirked. "Good thing it's black then." I laughed. We continued to walk slowly when a kid came running up to us. "Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you." He said and ran off back the way he came. I looked and Sasuke and he shrugged. When I got to the Hokage's office, I could walk normally again. Nicole was grooming Nero when Sasuke and I walked in. "Alright now that you're both here, I'll get down to business. With my apologies, I need to evict you from your hotel room. I'm asking you to dorm with a team mate of your choice for the hotels are not happy. I hope you understand." The kage said. "K, no problem." Nicole said and we left. The three of us walked to the ramen bar and sat down for a bite. "So, do you guys have a place in mind?" Sasuke asked. "I think I'll stay with Naruto. He is my cousin after all. Besides I'm pretty sure he could make room. Nicole?" She thought for a moment. "Well if we're being logical, I guess I'll stay with you, Sasuke. Ya'know, being cousins and all." She laughed. **Oh that's right, I knew I recognized the last name somewhere.** I smirked. **Yea remembered after we left each other for training. **"Cool." I said and we finished eating our lunch. Naruto walked up with Tundra and sat down. "Come on Naruto, I'm staying at your place." I said getting up. "K, wait what?" "We can't stay in the hotel anymore so I chose to stay with you and Nicole chose to stay with Sasuke." I said. "Cool, ok, let's go!" He said running ahead. "I can't run!" I called out. "Why?" Nicole said looking at me. "Sasuke will explain to you at his house. Sasuke handed me my pack and I hugged him. Nicole went one way and I followed Naruto the other, leaving Sasuke to follow Nicole being stunned. When we got to his house, he pulled out a cot for me to sleep on and put up against a window in his room. That night we had ramen for dinner and slept peacefully. That morning I slept a little extra long and Naruto, Sasuke and Nicole were eating breakfast in the kitchen. And, you guest it, it was ramen. "Why are you guys here?" I asked walking in. "I invited the whole team over for breakfast. Sakura and Kakashi should be here soon." Naruto said. "What's for…never mind." I said sitting. "Guess what Liz, I LIKE VEGGIES!" Naruto yelled. "Wow it sounds like he just got coffee high. "Nicole said. I poured me a bowl and started eating. Sakura knocked on the door and came in. "Hi Sasuke, Naruto, Liz, Nicole, Where's Kakashi?" She asked sitting down next to Sasuke. "Late as usual." Naruto said refilling his bowl. "I wonder what he really does while we're waiting." Sakura thought a loud. I rubbed my shoulder, it was a little sore. A few minutes later Kakashi came into the room. "Your 10 minutes late." Naruto said through a full mouth. "Sorry I got lost on the trail of life." He said sitting down. "Liar!" yelled Sakura. I decided to read Kakashi's mind. (_Cricket, cricket_.)_ Damn he's good._ I thought. Nicole left when Chouji arrived at the door. "We should get started. What did you guys do yesterday?" Kakashi asked still not eating his food. "We did a little strategy, stealth and teamwork practice." He just starred at me. I sighed. "Capture the flag." "oh why didn't you just say so. Ok well I think we should…

One week Later

We were all sitting in our assigned seats and we have started the test. I zipped through it just as Nicole did a row and two seats to the right. Sasuke was far on my right, Naruto was far in front of me next to Hinata, Sakura was a little behind him. Kiba, Neji and Shika were spread out on my left. Ten-Ten, Lee, Chouji and Shino were spread out on my right. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were spread out in front of me. I was right in the middle of the middle back row. I watched the students take the test and saw many cheating. _These proctors suck. _**Hey Nicole did I get Number 5 right. I got 7. **Silence, nothing. **Yea, it's 8, not 7. Don't be so careless stupid.** She responded. **Yea, yea**. "218 failed. Number 220, 209, you fail as well." The guys next to me and in font of me got up and left. 50,1,129,110,19 and 13 also failed. Naruto was freaking out. "Time for the tenth question." Ibiki said. "Choose to stay or leave. If you fail you can never take this test again." "That's bull." Kiba yelled. "Well I guess you're just unlucky." A lot of people left and then I saw Sakura about to raise he hand to leave. But hen Naruto's hand shot into the air. It was completely silent. "I'm not going to quit. I'm not going to back down. That is my ninja way. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Remember it." He yelled after slamming his hand down on the desk. Everyone seemed to be inspired by Naruto after that. "No more?" He looked around and nodded. 'Ok… you all passed." "What!" Sakura blurted out. "That's completely bogus where's the tenth question?" Temari yelled. Ibiki explained to us what the tenth question was and how it was a choice. Basically a choice to save you and your team or take the risk knowing you might not come back ever again. The choice was the question. Naruto jumped up. "Yea, yea, we passed, yea!" he finally sat down. The window to everyone's left, crashed and in an instant, a woman stood with a banner behind her. "Hey everybody, congratulations, here comes the second portion of the test, your examiner, (insert last name) Anko." The first examiner poked his head out from behind the banner. "You're early, again." _Hehe, I like her. I wonder how many windows she brakes. She reminds me of Naruto._ I laughed and Nicole looked at me. **What's so funny?** She asked.** I was just wondering how many windows she has broken over the years.** She started to laugh but quickly stopped when the Anko shot her a look. I laughed at that. "There's a lot here Ibiki, either your going soft or it's a really tough group. Ok… the second part will start now. Follow me.'

**Chapter 4**

**Enemies? What Enemies**

"Whoh cool." I stared up at the enlarged trees. "This is the forest of death. You will get a scroll, you will go in through your assigned gates, you will survive, hopefully, you will get the opposite scroll, and you will get to the middle tower. So Earth, Heaven and Heaven Earth. Don't look inside the scrolls or else." "Or else, what?" Ten-Ten asked. Anko smiled. "You might never come back." Everyone looked around. No one was actually moving. "When I call your squad, go to the booth. You will receive a scroll and then be assigned a gate. A horn will sound when it's time to enter." She checked the booth to see if they were ready. "Team 8……The Sound…….The Sand…….Team 10……..Team 7……" We walked up. I grabbed our scroll, Heaven, and we headed to the second gate. **Nicole, what's your scroll and your gate? **A little while passed and then, **Heaven, 43. You?** She asked.** Heaven also and 2.** I looked at Naruto, excited, Sakura was anxious and Sasuke was calm. Everyone had a scroll and a gate. A horn pierced the air and the gates flew open. We walked in. After a little bit of walking I turned and faced the group. "Ok, I think either Naruto or I should hold the scroll. Naruto is the least expected target and I'm the strongest so. Wait, no here, I'll stick it in my packbag and Naruto will carry it. That way no one can reach it and no one will expect him to have it." The rest stared and then agreed so Naruto and I switched bags. We basically walked strait and made camp. I had first watch.

Sasuke's POV

The next morning I woke up to the smell of fish. Liz was already cooking breakfast and humming to her self. Naruto and Sakura were just waking up too. "Gooooooooood Morning." She said. "Why are you so cheerful?" I asked. "'Cause." She pointed to her packbag. The three of us gathered around it. A string hung out the side. Sakura started to pull the really long string. Finally we reached the end. "The Earth Scroll!" Naruto yelled. We all sweat dropped. _Idiot. He'll give away our poison. Not that the fire and aroma isn't going to do that already._

Liz's POV

"That's right. I sent a clone to find one while I stayed and kept watch. No wait, the other way around." I said proudly. "Cool, now all we have to do is get to the tower. And we still have two days left." Naruto thought aloud. We hopped through tree after tree. Then suddenly a man stopped us. "Hello. I'm Oruchimaru." He charged at us and we charged back. I got hit in the head and fell about four feet. Then everything went black. When I woke up, Sasuke was in Sakura's arms, unconscious if I might as, and Naruto was passed out. _Oh brilliant Liz just perfect._ I walked over to Sakura. "You alright?" She nodded still sobbing. We set the boys under a tree and sat down. _Naruto and Sasuke are knocked out and Sakura is a basket case. Great._** Nicole, we need help** _…Damn it._ I looked over at her. She was falling asleep but desperately trying to stay awake. "Sakura?" "Huh?" "I just want to say, you're doing fine and I'm here for you." She smiled and nodded. A squirrel ran by with an explosive note but Sakura through a kunai in front of it to make it run another way. We both sighed and suddenly the three sound nins came out. "Hi, we're here to play with Sasuke, could you wake him up for me?" They dodged a trap set by Sakura and laughed. "Well, well, well the boys are knocked out, leaving us to deal with two defenseless rookies. I hear you have a heaven and an Earth scroll…we'll be taking both." The air trap went down and they dodged that too. "Oh so you want to dance do you?" _I have to get them away from here._ I stood up and ran, Zaku followed. Kin and Dosu started to corner them. We were fighting hand to hand combat as I watch Rock Lee jump from a tree and start fight with Dosu. After a few minutes, Lee was on the floor holding his left ear bleeding rapidly. Kin had Sakura's hair in her grasp and Sakura was crying. Next thing I knew she took a kunai and cut off her hair. Kin fell over and Zaku rushed over. Sakura jumped to the air and took out a kunai. Zaku threw three at her but she wouldn't stop. She landed on top of him and bit his arm. Zaku then repeatedly hit her in the head but she wouldn't release. She was finally tossed off and laid on the ground. Suddenly, I was pinned to the ground by Dosu and he sat on top of me. _Damn I'm stuck._ Zaku got up and examined his arm. "Crazy Bitch you'll pay." Suddenly Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru appeared in front of her. I was hit in the head and black out. When I opened my eyes, standing there, was Sasuke. Purple chakura was swirling around him and black marks covered his face. _What? That chakura, it's…it's a curse mark. But, he survived?_ He broke Zaku's arms and went to head for Dosu. Ten-Ten and Neji appeared in the tree above us and apparently Ino was in Kin but she just left her body. "Stop!" Sakura yelled. I found my self standing in front of Sasuke poking his forehead. Sakura was hugging him from behind, she was crying unlike me who had a very stern face. "No more Sasuke, no more." She mumbled. Sasuke then dropped and went back to normal. "Here." Dosu said and tossed me his scroll. It was the earth, I stared at them. "We are clearly no match for you. Take our scroll and allow us to leave in one piece." He picked his teammates up and disappeared. After a few minutes, Naruto was poked awake by Chouji and Shika, Ino fixed Sakura's hair and Lee left with his team. Naruto being completely clueless pestered Shika to explain. Sasuke grabbed his left shoulder with a look of confusion and terror on his face. "You all right Sasuke?" Sakura asked coming back over. I rubbed the bump on my head and he nodded. "Are you all right?" He asked. "I'm fine." Sakura said but I notice he was talking to me. "Do me a favor, don't mention this to Naruto." He said and I understood. Sakura helped him up and they walked over to Naruto. I remained on the ground. **Nicole how are you and where are you? **I asked. **Fine. I'm waiting for my team, I have our two scrolls. You?** She responded. **Well enough. See you at the tower.** Team 10 left and we began to walk. I carried Naruto on my back and followed Sakura who was holding up Sasuke. We finally got to the building and opened the doors. Just before stepping in side, Kakashi appeared in the door way. "Yo." He said. "You're going to give someone a hard attack one of these days y'know!" Naruto yelled waking up. I put him down and stared. "Welcome to the preliminaries. You've passed the second part. " He said. "Preliminaries?"

**Chapter 5**

**Prelims suck**

The screen went crazy with names as I waited to see who goes first. Kabuto is already gone. Naruto and Alex went first. Sasuke won using one of Lee's techniques. Kakashi then took him away. Kiba vs. Naruto. Naruto ended up winning sending Kiba and Akumaru to the hospital room. Next were Shino and Zaku. Shino won when he blew up Zaku's arms. Then was Chouji and Dosu. Chouji lost with a hungry stomach. Then Temari and Ten-Ten went. Temari quickly won with out a scratch. Nicole and Lissa. Nicole finally won with a fire jutsu and the next fight proceeded. Kankuro won against some guy on Kabuto's team using a puppet. Gaara and Lee stepped onto the field. They fought long and hard. After unstrapping weights on his legs, Lee almost killed himself and Gaara won. Sakura and Ino went in and came out like a light. They both lost and we continued. Then it was my turn. I versed Kabuto's other team mate and almost had my chakura sucked out of me. But I won anyways. Neji almost killed Hinata and won. The last fight was Shika and Kin. Shika won with his shadow jutsu. Finally the prelims were over and we were free to go for 50 days to prepare for the final rounds. The next morning I met up with Ino and Sakura in the flower shop. They each picked up flowers and we headed for the hospital. After finding out visiting hours were over, Sakura and Ino went home. I was about to leave when I saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in a hospital bed Uchi_WA_?" But suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me. "What the hell Uchiha you stole my first, kiss and I didn't say you could have it!" I screamed. His headband slipped over his left eye and I fell to the ground. He went upside down and spoke. With each word he got a little more frantic. "Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz wake up." He sounded, like Kakashi.

Kakashi was standing over me waving his book like a fan. "Ah, get that thing away from me!" I yelled. Sakura, Ino, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke were also around me. "You ok?" Naruto asked, coming to eye level. I was sitting up now and feeling my forehead. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, Lee was practicing nearby and accidentally hit you in the head." Kakashi said smiling. Sasuke knelt down. "Is this where you got hit?" Sasuke asked poking my forehead. "Ow Yes." I yelled getting up, all dazed and everything. "Come on." Naruto said and guided me home. I went strait to sleep.

"Today is the chuunin exam!" Naruto shouted pushing Nicole and me out of the house. When we finally got there, the stadium was crowded. Shika, Temari, Nicole, Gaara, Neji, Kankuro, Shino, Naruto and I then surrounded the Procter to hear the match-ups. "Ok take a good look." He said holding up a piece of paper. Neji: Naruto, Shikamaru: Temari, Kankuro: Shino, Gaara: Sasuke, Liz: Nicole. Naruto elbowed me in the side and I let out a yelp. "Hey, hey, you're going against Nicole." I crossed my arms. "No shit Sherlock." Nicole said. "Good luck." We both said. Everyone but Naruto and Neji headed for the waiting room. _I wonder where Sasuke went. Huh, I think I like him. NO! Stop, don't start._ I spotted Ino, Sakura and Chouji sitting in the stands. Chouji waved and I waved back. During the fight I saw Kiba, Hinata and Lee. Naruto, surprising us all, won and sent Neji to the hospital room. A paper airplane then hit me in the head and it read, "Look to the roof opposite you." I looked to the roof and sitting there were two friends, Donna and Kelsey. I went to tell Nicole but she was already smiling and waving back. Next were Shika and Temari. Naruto rejoined us as I looked around at the crowed. Hinata and Kiba had disappeared and instead and ANBU black-op stood in their place. Then I noticed they were everywhere. Shika was just about to win but he quit. I shook my head. Both came up and waited. Kankuro quit before they even started and Gaara stepped onto the field. **That's not the Kazekage.** Nicole said. I looked up and saw it too. I looked back at the ground, there stood Sasuke. _I'll try contacting Donna and Kelsey, but they won't be able to talk back._ **Guys that is not the Kazekage. If you hear me, stand up, it's Liz. **They both stood up and into ready stance. **Get ready to do what ever comes our way.** _Temari, Kankuro and…where is Shika and Naruto. _Next thing I knew, Gaara's ultimate defense was penetrated by Sasuke's chidori. When Gaara exposed himself Kankuro, Temari, Baki and the Proctor appeared on the field in-between them. The three sand ninjas fled with Sasuke hot on there tail. Lissa and Alex appeared with Kelsey and Donna and they separated. The kages appeared on the roof and they were fighting in side a purple box. The Kazekage revealed himself as Oruchimaru. Nicole went to Kakashi as I ran after Sasuke. There were three giant snakes ripping through the village and sound ninjas everywhere. Nicole, Naruto, Sakura, Shika and some dog caught up with me and we headed after them. Sound ninjas wee hot on our tail so Nicole and Shika volunteered to lead them away and fight if necessary. We passed Shino who was fighting Kankuro. Finally we caught up with Gaara, Temari and Sasuke. Sasuke was paralyzed on a branch and Naruto started to fight Gaara. As they fought I knelt with Sasuke. Sakura was pinned against a tree and Temari practically lost it. When Naruto and Gaara were completely knocked out, Kankuro caught up and he and Temari took Gaara and fled.

---------------A few weeks later----------------

The next morning Naruto was gone and Nicole was sound asleep. My arm was still sore from the day before when I was learning rasengan with Jiriya and Naruto. I yawned and walked outside. Suddenly I was over come with a feeling that twisted my stomach in a knot. _Could Naruto be…Sakura and Sasuke…?!!_ Without getting dressed, I'm in a big t-shirt and shorts, or putting shoes on I ran to the hospital. I checked Sasuke's room but all that was in there was and unmade bed and a spilt plate of Apples. I ran down the hallway and found a nurse. "Did you see two guys and a girl run through here?" She blinked confusedly. "Um I think I saw them go to the roof. "Thanks." I ran up the stares and saw Sakura in the doorway. In front of her poofs of smoke were rapidly appearing. I took three steps and saw Sasuke kicking a whole bunch of Narutos into the air. Then Sasuke was kicked into the air by a few Narutos and then he blew fire. "Stop it!" Sakura yelled. I squeezed past her and froze. Naruto was doing the Rasengan and Sasuke the chidori. "Oi ve!" I yelled. Sakura was about to run in between them but I threw her back and ran in front of them. **Nicole, give me some strength.** I suddenly felt stronger and held out my arms. "Get out of the way!" They both yelled. To feet apart and I was in the middle. Slow motion, I could hear my breath. I grabbed each hand and held them there. My chakura was sucking up theirs. There feet touched the ground and they stood astounded. They tried to pull away but I wouldn't let go. **Hold on Liz, I'm coming as fast as I can. **They both fell to their knees from the sudden withdraw of energy and I let go. I returned half my energy back to Nicole and fell to the floor as well. My hand felt odd so I gathered my chakura. It was in a lightning form but it swirled like a tornado in my palm. "Chasengon." I said and passed out. I woke up but kept my eyes shut. "Look at this. I call it Rasadori." Nicole's voice came. In Nicole's hand was a rapidly spinning chakura ball. It gave off tales of lightning in random directions. "Nice Nicole you woke her up." Naruto yelled. "Don't start with me froggy boy." "Shut-up both of you." I whispered in a groggy voice. "Hey. You're gonna have to stay here for a few days do to your lack of energy." Naruto explained. "What about you and Sasuke?" "Oh we went home yesterday." You've been in here for a day or two." "Visiting hours is over." The nurse said and Nicole and Naruto Left. I looked out the window. Nicole, Lissa, Alex, Donna and Kelsey were talking. I got dressed and decided to leave. I grabbed my packbag and jumped out the window. I landed right in front of them. Nicole was just showing them her Rasadori. "Cool Yo." Lissa said. "But that's not logical." Alex said. "Hey Liz." Donna said. "Hey." "The Hokage wants to see Nicole and Liz." Alex said. "Why?" Kelsey asked. Alex gave her a look and sweat dropped. "How am I supposed to know? I'm an oracle not a psychic." Nicole nudged me and we left them bickering. "I wonder what she wants." Nicole said looking puzzled. "We'll never know at this pace." So we ran for it. We walked into the office and saw Shikamaru standing in front of Tsunade-sama's desk. "Ah Liz, Nicole, join Shikamaru if you will. Liz I'll get back to you on sneaking out of the hospital." We sweat dropped, walked up and stood in front of her with Nicole in the middle. "Spread you arms out and close your eyes. Make sure not to touch one another." I herd footsteps and felt some one put a thing on my shoulders. "Ok open your eyes." She said. I opened them slowly and saw I had a green vest on. "Congratulations. You have now been promoted to chuunins." Nicole hugged both me and Shika. "So how long do you two think you're staying?" Shika asked. "We're leaving tonight." Nicole said. "Well then I'm glad I caught you. Safe traveling." I smiled and waved as the three of us left!" "I don't want you to leave yet." Shika said. We awed as Nicole hugged him. "We already promised ourselves that we leave the day we became chuunin." I said. We found Kiba and Akumaru walking down the street. "Hey where are you three headed. "We asked. "Well we're saying good bye to everyone. Then we're going to go to Naruto's and pack, and then we're gonna leave." Nicole explained putting up a finger for each thing. "I'm going to go this way. Kiba you want to come." "Sure." "I'll go this way with Shika. Meet you at the gate at midnight." Nicole said and we walked down separate streets. I said good bye to everyone but Sakura and Sasuke, not knowing where they were, after waking them up and left Kiba at Naruto's house. I was walking down the main rode when I found Sakura lying on a bench fast asleep. _That's an odd place to crash Sakura._ I kept on walking and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Sasuke at the gate. He suddenly stopped walking and turned around. "Where are you going Sasuke?" He didn't answer he just stared at the floor. "…Ah, Uchiha you aren't going after that Oruchimaru guy!" You can defeat your brother on your own!" He still stood there. "Well I know I can't stop you but hear me out. Naruto and all of them will be coming for you and if they can't get through to you…" My voice trailed off as I heard Nicole coming. "If I hear you've turned evil I'll find you and I'll kill you." I said my fist shaking. "Liz?" Nicole called. "Bye." Sasuke said. I looked to see Nicole walking down the street and I looked at the place where Sasuke stood. "Come on, strait ahead!" I bit my lip for I knew Sasuke went strait. "Uh, let's go left instead." "Why?" I just stared at her and shrugged. "Fine lets go" And we headed left. _Good bye everyone. We'll meet again._

**Chapter 6**

**Five Year Gap – Whoooohooooo**

I walked with a fast pace, Nicole close behind. "So we have all our headbands, all our vests and we need to stop at the next village. Nicole said. "Yea you have the money?" She stopped and looked in her pockets. "Uh..." I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Great." We continued walking. "Don't we have cousins in the leaf? And isn't that the village coming up?" "Yea we do. I think my cousins name was Narito, Naroto, oh wait Naruto! Yours was Ino and Saucy, no Sasuke." She shivered. "Don't remind me." We laughed and made our way into town. We stopped in front of what I think was Naruto's house. "Bark, Bark." "Uh did Naruto have a dog?" Nicole asked. "How am I supposed to know? I would talk but mom hasn't sent Tundra or Nero back in like forever." She sighed and just stood there. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I just raised an eyebrow. A dude hung over these two girls and hugged them. "Nicole, Liz, long time no see." He said and the girls just slapped him and ran away. "Somebody looking for us?" Nicole asked and the guy turned around and hugged us then leaned over our shoulders laughing. "Uh." "Liz, Nicole, long time no see!" He yelled. I turned around. "Kiba!" Both of us hugged him and stood back. "No jacket, no Akumaru are you sure this is Kibutt? Oh sorry, Kiba." Nicole laughed. Suddenly a gigantic dog appeared. "Akumaru." Kiba stated. "Come on I'm sure everyone else would like to see you. Com on Akumaru will give us a ride." And we hopped on. He went pretty fast. First we said hi to Shino. His hair was bushier than ever. Then, we found Lee wearing his same old bull cut. Gai-sensei was with him and also had his bull-cut. Next we found Neji and Ten-Ten walking together. Ten-Ten's heir was in two ponytails and Neji's hair was the same. Then we found the fan girls bickering. Sakura's hair was longer, but not as long as it was and Ino's hair was down and short. Chouji's heir was the same. But he wasn't so chubby anymore. He was hanging out with Kelsey whose hair was cut. Kiba left us to hang out with her but Akumaru stayed with us. We found Lissa and Alex and they were the same. We found the sand team with Donna. Kankuro didn't have make-up on, Temari was the same, Gaara's hair was a bit longer and Donna was the same. Then we found Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and Iruka who all looked the same. We found Anko who was also the same. "So who are we forgetting?" Nicole asked poking Akumaru in the ear. Suddenly, he sped up and headed for a house. "Well he knows where to go. " He stopped in font of Shikamaru who was now a Jounin. (Every one else are chuunin)Nicole was really glad to see him. "Hey you guys. You finished your goal?" "Yup" "Have you seen Sasuke yet?" We shook our heads. "Did he go evil?" He smiled. "I'll let him tell you that." Akumaru took me to a house and I went inside. Nicole stayed with Shika so I was alone.

Nobody's POV

Liz stood in front of Sasuke. "Uh the front door was open." She said. Sasuke looked at her surprised and excited. "What happened in the past five years?" He looked at her again and drew two chairs out to the middle of the floor. Now they were sitting across from each other. Liz put a hand up, hesitated, and rested it on Sasuke's knee. "You can tell me." She said. "I, turned to the darkness, for power. I almost killed Naruto, went fully into the curse stage and I came really close t killing Oruchimaru but close enough to Itachi." He explained and she took her hand back slowly. "I came so close and now I'm here. I found another way of becoming stronger." Liz thought for a moment. "Close you eyes." She said and he did as he was told. She opened her packbag and took out a pair of scissors. "What are you doing?" "You'll see, keep your eyes shut." They sat there a little longer and then she was finally done. "Ok, open your eyes." She said putting the scissors away. "What'd you do?" "I shortened your hair." He lifted an eyebrow. "Does this mean you won't kill me?" "I'll think about it." He stood up and she hugged him. They stood there for a few minutes just holding each other. They finally broke apart and stared. "What now?" He asked. "Well this is my favorite village. Most of my friends are here. So we'll live here, I guess." "That's good to here." Sasuke said. "Things are a lot easier with you around." Liz smiled and blushed. "I've got to go tell Nicole…" She began but was cut off when Sasuke gave her a short sweat kiss and ran into the next room. I walked out. **That was my dream. So, anyway…feels weird to be going home.** Nicole said. **I'm not going home…that is this is my home, now.** "Oi, Liz!" Naruto yelled. He ran at her and they hugged. "Good to see you Naruto. Man I missed you bud." She said his hair was longer and he got taller. "Good to see you to Liz, glad your sticking around." He said. "Race you to the Tsunande and Jiriya." She said and they were off.

**THE END**


End file.
